


Bear and Vampire

by venuslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Halloween, M/M, Phanfiction, dan age 7, halloween fic, phil age 8, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venuslester/pseuds/venuslester
Summary: 8 year old Phil sees a young boy dressed as a bear getting bullied when trick-or-treating.





	Bear and Vampire

“Mummy! I’m ready to go!” Phil yelled out after he fixed his vampiric teeth and cape. Phil had been ecstatic to go trick-or-treating once his mother has approved of him to dye his hair for his costume. 

There are no such thing as ginger vampires, he thought. His skin was pale enough for a vampire so his costume was pretty easy to dress as. “Grab your bucket and flashlight.” His mother shouted back from downstairs.

Phil giggled to himself and picked up his large black bucket with purple bats on it and his red flashlight. He clutched the items in his hands and ran downstairs. 

His mother wasn’t dressed but she did have a witch’s hat on and a purple shirt. “Martyn isn’t coming?” Phil slighty frowned, wanting his older brother to tag along. 

His mother frowned and shook her head. “You look so scary! Now let’s get going.” She said as she opened the door and put her hand behind Phil’s head and leading him outside. 

Phil saw the sea of children going to doors knocking and ringing doorbells and chanting ‘trick or treat!’ which made him excited. 

Phil started walking with his mother behind him. Phil rang about five houses and recieved half a bucket of candy. The people felt generous this year he thought. 

Phil was skipping along the sidewalk as he tried to find a welcoming house. He heard high pitched, posh, shouting. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. He saw a boy, younger than him, on the dusty ground, as two older boys, possibly 11, emptying his bucket of candy into their pillowcases, some onto the ground.

Phil couldn’t get a good look of the boy since his furry hood with two adorable ears covered his left side. Phil tugged on his mother’s arm and pointed.

The pair walked quickly to the scene. His mother managed to shoo them off. Phil kneeled down. “Hello.” He said. The bear sniffled.

”I don’t have anymore candy for you to take.” He said, his voice wobbly, on the verge of crying again. 

Phil giggled, “I’m not here to steal your candy, silly bear. You can have mine. I’ve already got plenty at home.” Phil dumped his candy into the bear’s bucket. “I’ll even give you my favorite.” Phil said as he dropped a Dip Dab into his bucket. 

His mother watched from afar, wondering how lucky she got with a pleasant boy. 

The bear lifted his head and Phil smiled once he saw the boy’s rosey cheeks adorned with freckles and moles and painted on black dots. His bunny nose was also painted black on the tip. 

“My name is Phil.” Phil introduced himself with a large grin. 

“My name is Dan.” Dan slightly smiled. 

“Where’s your mum?” Phil asked softly. 

Dan looked around and shrugged, “I don’t know.” Phil just smiled and stood up. He held out his hand and Dan gratefully took it. Phil helped him up.

”Wanna go with us?” Phil asked, hopeful. Dan shyly nodded. “Then let’s go!” He picked up Dan’s bucket and handed it to him before grabbing his hand and never letting go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @hunny-lester


End file.
